So Sick
by BluuuX
Summary: Brick and Blossom, the smartest students in the school, are rivals. Brick, the eldest son of the president of Townsville High, wants her to get kicked out of the school. Butch, who fell in love with Buttercup, would do ANYTHING for Buttercup to notice him. But how? Boomer doesn't talk to girls. He thinks they only like him because he's so rich. When he met Bubbles, she changed him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is the first story I have made. I hope you don't mind the grammar, it's kinda bad. Anyways, please enjoy the story! They don't have any powers in this story. By the way, the whole chapter is Blossom's P.O.V.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Chapter One – Trouble

"Buttercup! Buttercup, get up! We're gonna be late for school." Bubbles said, shaking Buttercup. Bubbles wore a blue tank top, turquoise shorts, white socks, and black shoes. She had her hair in low pigtails. "Few more minutes…" Buttercup said. I groaned. "BUTTERCUP, GET UP ALREADY! WE'RE GONNA BE IN TROUBLE IF WE'RE LATE!" I yelled at Buttercup. I wore a pink jumper, red jeans, and baby pink shoes. I had my hair down. "Fine, fine!" Buttercup said then got up. Me and Bubbles go downstairs to eat our breakfast, while Buttercup was still taking a shower.

"Morning, Professor!" Me and Bubbles said in unison.

"Morning, girls. Where's Buttercup?" Professor asked.

"Still in the shower." Bubbles said sweetly. Me and Bubbles ate our breakfast, then we heard Buttercup groan. "Come on Buttercup, eat while the breakfast is still hot." Professor reminded her. "Yeah, yeah.." Buttercup sat beside me, then ate her breakfast. Buttercup wore a green striped t-shirt, black trousers, and emerald green boots. After we ate, we said our goodbyes to Professor then went to school.

"Oh my…." I said in shock. "T-This is our school…? Are you sure, Blossom?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah, just like Bubbles said, is this really our school? The school looks like it's made for rich people!" Buttercup said. "No. This is it. Professor drove me to this place before. So I'm sure this is it. Let's go inside." I said going inside the school, with Bubbles and Buttercup following behind me.

When we went inside the school, we saw a lot of pretty girls with dresses. Bubbles gasped, "Wow.. their dresses sure look expensive." "What'd you expect? The school looks like it's made for rich people!" Buttercup said as if it was obvious. "Yeah… you're right." Bubbles looked down. I tried to comfort Bubbles, but someone bumped into me, then we both fell on the ground. "Oh, uh! I'm so sorry! L-let me help—" I was cut off by a boy who had auburn hair, and had a cap, but it was backwards. "Tch. Watch where you're going next time!" He growled. "Couldn't you have atleast said sorry too?" I asked, annoyed by his attitude. "Do you even know who I am?" He asked. "No. Why would I even care who you are?" I said. "Stupid girl! I am the son of the president of this school! Don't talk back to me if you don't want trouble!" He shouted, making everyone turn to us. "First of all, I'm smarter than you think. Second, so what if you're the son of the president of the school? Atleast I'm not talking to the president. Third, you're not my father. You can't boss me around." I explained, then crossed my arms. "Just you watch. You'll be in trouble SOON. Very SOON." He then walked off. "What a weirdo!" I said.

* * *

 **So guys, how was the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it! I thought so much of the plot of this story. Please Rate and Review, I would appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls and its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Buttercup's P.O.V**  
After watching what happened between Blossom and the red guy's talk, me, Bubbles, and most of everyone was left dumbfounded.

"What a weirdo!" Blossom said.

"Hey, is he your boyfriend or something?" I asked.

"What?! Of course no!" Blossom said.

"Maybe your soulmate?" Bubbles smiled. "Yeah, like what Bubbles said, he's probably your soulmate." I smirked. "Soul..mate?" All of the girls except me and Bubbles glared at Blossom. "BRICK-SAMA IS MINE!" The girls shouted then pulled Blossom's hair. "MINE!" "NO, MINE!" "ME AND THIS 'BRICK' AREN'T SOULMATES SO STOP PULLING MY HAIR AND LEAVE ME ALONE! HE'S A JERK ANYWAY!" Blossom screamed. The girls stopped pulling Blossom's hair. "JERK?! Brick isn't a jerk!" A girl said, her hands on her hips. "Yeah!" Another girl said, throwing tomatoes at Blossom. "Hey! Throwing foods is disrespectful!" I joined in. The school bell then rang. "What is your subject, guys?" Bubbles asked. "Let me check." I grab my paper, and checked on it. "Ugh, I have Chemistry. Chemistry is for lame people, I want it to be Lunch already! This is stupid." I complained. "I have Math." Blossom said. "I have Arts, Yay!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever. Good for you I guess." I yawned.

 **Bubbles P.O.V**  
I wonder if I would make any friends…. I hope so! I don't want to be alone… I wish Buttercup and Blossom were here. I then bumped into a door.

"Huh…?" I looked at the sign above. It said 'Arts'

I opened the door, and then everyone looked at me. "Oh! Miss…. Uh…. Utonium! Come in!" A man with brown hair said. "Okay.." I said, coming in. "Everyone this is.. wait, what's your name?" The man said, who I think is the teacher. "Bubbles Utonium." I smiled. "Ah, Bubbles Utonium! Yes, yes. Please take a seat next to Boomer. And also, please call me Mr. Smith." "Mr. Smith, who is Boomer?" I asked. "Boomer, please raise your hand." A guy with blonde hair then raised his hand. I walked over to my seat, then sat down.

"Hello, would you like to be friends?" I asked a girl beside me.

"No. Who would want to be friends with a commoner like you? Plus, you're the orange haired girl's friend—"

"I'm her sister." I corrected her.

"Whatever. Go talk with someone else."The girl beside me glared.

"Okay…" I said, a hint of sadness in my voice.

"H-hi.. would you like to be friends?" I asked the guy named Boomer. He ignored me. "I guess that's a no." I sighed. "Now everyone, in a long bondpaper, draw something that you think is incredible and paint it." The teacher said. I grab a long bondpaper and drew nature, then painted it. "It's done!" I smiled. "Woow.. nice drawing. Can I see it?" The girl beside me said. "Sure." I grinned. She's finally nice to me! She grabbed my paper, put it on the ground, then stomped on it. "H-hey!" "Whoops, sorry. It was an accident." "Carleene, don't you think that's rude? She worked hard for it. What would you do if she does the same to you?" Boomer said, crossing his arms. "Oh, okay then. I'll say sorry to her." Carleene smiled at Boomer, then glared at me. "Sorry, Bubbles." She grabbed the crumpled bondpaper then gave it to me. "T-Thank you." I thanked Boomer. He ignored me once again. Can't he just say 'No Problem' or 'It's nothing'? It's so simple! After Arts, I went to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

"Grr… Stupid Chemistry…" Buttercup growled.

"I bet this is gonna be boring." Buttercup continued, yawning. She then found a door that said 'Chemistry' on the top. She opened the door and found her so called classmates and teacher staring at her.

"Hello, Miss Utonium. Please come in and introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Um, sure." Buttercup replied stepping inside the classroom.

"My name's Buttercup. I'm 15 years old." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup?! That is SUCH a weird name! But it fits you right because you're weird as heck!" One of the girls said, making most of the class laugh.

" Shush! And is that all you want to say? Also, please call me Mr. Jensen."

"Yeah."

"Then you may take a seat next to Butch, the black-haired guy beside the window at the last door."

"Ok." I then go to my seat and sit.

"Anyways, back to Page 113." Mr. Jensen said. _Ugh, I don't wanna listen to that chemistry crap!_ Buttercup thought.

"Hey, you have something to cover my ears?" Buttercup asked Butch.

Butch turned around, "No I don't. Now leave me alo—" Butch stopped in his sentence. He was marveled by her beauty. Her eyes, her short hair…

"Fine then, loser. I don't want your help anyway." And most of all, her rude and mean attitude.

"Hey wait, let me help you. I have earphones!"

"No thanks. Don't need help from you."

"Oh, come on. You know you want it."

"I said no. And that is my final answer."

"It would be rude to decline something from the son of the president of the school. Plus, I am the greatest fighter out of all three of my brothers! I'm also very handsome."

"Don't be so cocky."

"Do you want the earphones now?"

"No."

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm saying this, but… please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a skull on top?"

"No."

"Ugh! Please just please!"

"You're so annoying."

"Fine, suit yourself."

 **Review answers:**

 **Ash141 – Thanks! I will update as fast as I can.**

 **Shimmergem97 – Lol yeah, everyone is really rude XD and thanks for reading the story and liking it :P**

 **Bhoa97 – It's good that you're liking this, even if it's really bad. And they got into the school by scholarship.**

 **Guest – Yeah, they always jump into conclusions cuz they stoopiid XD And yeah, thanks! I will try to update as much as I can.**


End file.
